My Little Girl
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: A C'est La Vie oneshot! Sesshomaru takes a trip down memory lane when he finds Rin asleep in his study one night....


_Hikaru- San: Yes… I'm posting an update a little early. I'm not going to be able to post anything Saturday like I usually do because it's Parent's Weekend at my school so I'm off to visit with my Mom and twin sister! . _

_This just came into mind once again, while I was flipping through my iPod. So enjoy! _

_p.s. If any of you have any ideas for a one shot, please let me know! . also… this takes place sometime after Karei was saved from her kidnappers… _

* * *

"Honey… where are you going?" Sayuri asked sleepily, when she woke up from movement on the other side of the bed.

Sesshomaru turned to face his mate.

"I'm just going downstairs to the study. Can't sleep." He relied, kissing her forehead.

"Oh… ok… don't cause too much trouble…." Sayuri said, falling back asleep.

Sesshomaru smirked. Sayuri could act so silly when she's sleepy.

He continued his way down the hall, adjusting his robe as he went on. He took a moment to peek into the next room.

* * *

A ton of stuffed animals were scattered all over the floor. A corner of the room was reserved for drawing and painting. The tiny body of a six-year-old little girl was curled up under sky blue sheets.

Sesshomaru made a mental note that Karei was human tonight,. Have to be prepared for a freak-out. Sayuri nearly had a heart attack two years ago when Karei turned human for the first time. He walked over to Karei's bed, adjusted her Cinnamoroll stuffed animal so she could snuggle with it better and tucked her in. (A/N: I have a Cinnamoroll! He's so cute and fun to snuggle with! He looks like a bunny, but he's actually a puppy! Google it!)

* * *

After he left Karei alone, he went on downstairs and into his study… but he wasn't alone. Someone was already there in his chair at his desk.

"Rin…" he muttered, shaking his head.

The sixteen year old had her head resting in between her arms, head down on the desk. By the looks of it, she was working on a midterm paper. Her reading glasses were still on, her hair was held back by an orange and green-checkered bandana. Looking pretty comfy in her black knitted robe, white tank top, and red flannel pajama bottoms.

Sesshomaru noticed a rather large leather bond book under Rin's head. He gently removed it, careful as to not wake Rin up.

It was an old photo album.

* * *

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. _

_Gonna tell you how much I love you, _

_though you think you already know. _

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm. _

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

* * *

Sesshomaru decided to take a quick peek.

The first page had an old photograph of Rin and her birth parents.

* * *

Rin looked so much like her birth father, Makasaki Mamoru. Mamoru was the vice president of Sesshomaru's computer company and the two were pretty good friends. The only thing that Sesshomaru wasn't pleased about Mamoru was his brief marriage to Godai Keiko. A few days after Rin was born, the divorce came through.

Then, a month later, Mamoru revealed to him that he had cancer for the past year and has been off getting treatment, which explained the constant trips out of the office. But the treatment was starting to fail and he practically begged Seshsomaru to make sure his little girl was taken care of and away from Keiko, who despised the baby for ruining her model body.

After Mamoru passed away three months later, Sesshomaru and Keiko fought in court for custody of Rin.

Sesshomaru brought himself back to reality after staring at the photo for a minute. He then noticed at the lower left hand corner, not wanting to ruin the original, Rin added a photocopy of the picture with Keiko's head ripped off. He almost laughed at that. Under the original, she added a note.

* * *

_**My birth Parents**_

* * *

Sesshomaru found it interesting that she would label her parents like that. Though on the other hand, she hardly remembered her father, and she only met Keiko once by chance.

He shook the thought off and turned the page.

It was of him and baby Rin. He was in a suite, probably had to head for a meeting later, and Rin was in a pink baby garment. For some strange reason, the courthouse was in the background. That left Sesshomaru confused for a moment until he took a look at the opposite page…

* * *

**Certificate of Adoption **

_**This is to certify that **_

_Makasaki Rin _

_Has Been Formally Adopted _

_Into the Tashio Family, By The Son, Tashio Sesshomaru_

_And is entitled to all the Rights and Privileges there to as His Daughter. _

_**On this 14**__**th**__** day of May**_

* * *

Now he remembered. The picture was taken the day that the court came through and he was able to adopt Rin.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

"_Ms. Godai, you are aware of the consequences after the verdict is made?" the Justice said, eyeing the thin woman standing opposite of Sesshomaru. _

"_I'm perfectly aware…" Keiko muttered. "I could care less about the little mistake…" _

_The last part was only for Sesshomaru to hear. He had to bite down on his lower lip to keep from telling the woman a piece of his mind. _

_His family sat in the back, hoping for the best. _

"_Since you've chosen to give up all rights to your daughter, Ms. Godai, I hereby grant full custody of Makasaki Rin, to Mr. Tashio. Case dismissed. _

_(End of Flashback) _

* * *

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in. _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

_Go on, take on this whole world. _

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

* * *

He kept flipping through the pages, watching Rin grow up all over again, from an infant, often held by Inukimi, Izayoi, or himself, to an energetic toddler that barely knew how to talk.

* * *

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone. _

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown. _

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door. _

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!". _

* * *

_(Flashback) _

_**CRASH! **_

"_Shit!" Sesshomaru muttered under his breath, as he jumped out of his chair in the study and ran to the kitchen, where he was pretty sure the crash came from. _

"_Rin! What are you doing!?" Sesshomaru asked in a panicked state. _

_The four year old, in an orange sundress, stood on her knees on top of the counter, her stool on the floor, along with a broken cookie jar. _

"_Rin was hungry so Rin want cookie!" she babbled, tilting her head to the side, giving him a crooked smile. _

_Jaken, who just came in with a dustpan and broom, was about to scold the little girl until he noticed the cold looks his master was giving him. _

_Sesshomaru then turned back to Rin, who didn't stop smiling. _

_How was he supposed to stay mad with a face like that? _

"_Next time you're hungry, tell me…" he said. _

"_Ok papa!" Rin said, jumping into his arms. _

_(End of flashback) _

* * *

There were so many good memories with the two, despite the ups and downs that came along when Sesshomaru tried to give relationships a try. Rin often thought that they all ended because it was all her fault so the cheer her up, Sesshomaru would often take her out for ice cream and a visit to the zoo.

* * *

_(Flashback) _

"_What the heck is that thing?" seven-year-old Rin asked, leaning over the railing of the exhibit. Sesshomaru pulled her back to keep her from flipping over. _

"_That's a platypus…" he said. _

_Rin took a closer look at the odd looking animal. _

"_Sure is weird looking…" she said, as she and the platypus made eye contact._

"_Probably thinking the same thing about you…" Sesshomaru said, a little amused with Rin's antics. _

"_I am not weird looking!"_

"_To him you are…" _

"_Can we get a platypus?" _

"_We'll see…" _

_The day ended with Rin skipping ahead with her big stuffed platypus that was just named 'Mr. Flipper'. _

* * *

_(End of Flashback)_

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in. _

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _

_Go on, take on this whole world. _

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

* * *

The next page had picture of Rin's third grade class, the very first one with Sayuri in the enitre book.

_I forgot how long her hair was… _Sesshomaru thought to himself, as he took a good look at the tons of pictures of the three of them, including the one from their trip to Disneyland, and plenty of his and Syuri's wedding.

A few more pages later, Karei and Ryusei entered the album.

The last picture so far in the book, was of their latest family portrait. It looked like Rin had a special note for this one…

* * *

_**My family…**_

_**I love them so much! Can never live without them! . **_

* * *

Sesshomaru closed the album, the flood of memories washing over him. Rin shuffled a little from the desk.

He went over and picked her up from the chair, like he used to when she was a little girl, and carried her up the stairs to her room.

* * *

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_

_that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man._

_I know he'll say that he's in love._

_But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

* * *

Sesshomaru gently placed Rin on her bed, placing the covers over her. He noticed that the now worn out Mr. Flipper was lying around on the corner of the bed. For old time's sake, he placed it right next to Rin.

It was so hard to believe how much time has flown by since she came into his life. Now that he thought about it, if Mamoru hadn't died and he'd never adopted Rin, odds were that he would have never met Sayuri and had Karei. Despite all of the changes that went on in their lives, he could never forget they all happened because of her.

Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Rin on the forehead.

"I love you…" he said quietly.

Sesshomaru almost made it to the door when he head…

"Love you too dad…"

Sesshomaru turned around to find a sleepy eyed Rin staring back at him, with the same crooked smile. Then she turned around and went back to sleep.

That just made Sesshomaru smile.

* * *

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in._

_Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again._

_Go on, take on this whole world._

_But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

* * *

_Hikaru-San: It's so strange how songs can have an effect on ideas for stories. I was just listening to the lyrics of this song (My Little Girl by Tim McGraw), at first, I thought I'd do a Karei/Sesshomaru piece, but then I thought about it and I concluded that 'it was too predicable'. Then it occurred to me that I never fully explained Rin's and Sesshomaru's past in this story arc, so thus, the birth of this one shot! _

_I think I might have a songfic/ one shot collection or contest or something… it's sure is a lot of fun! . _

_So please read and review!!!! _


End file.
